


Heat of the Moment

by euphowolf



Series: Commissions For Charity [8]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphowolf/pseuds/euphowolf
Summary: It's not easy being an omega.Maki has it worse than most.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Series: Commissions For Charity [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977358
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> By reading this fic, you tacitly agree that you are at least 18 years of age. If you are not 18 or older, please hit back on your browser now.
> 
> This fic was commissioned by anon for a $35 donation to the ACLU. Interested in getting one of your own while also contributing to a great cause? View my charity commission info [here.](https://twitter.com/rymmkon/status/1317764485034078208?s=19)

_What is the point of taking pills_ , thinks Maki Nishikino as she stares up dully at the blank expanse of her bedroom ceiling, _if they don’t work?_

She understands the biology behind it, of course. She had demanded that each excruciating detail be explained to her when she first went to the physician about her problem. 

“It’s rare, but not unheard of,” she was told at the time. “The pills suppress hormonal reaction, but each person’s specific chemical makeup is different. Some patterns just… slip through the cracks.”

These cracks are the very reason why Maki is at home now, instead of in class with her peers like she should be on a regular weekday. A brief but mortifying conversation with her parents had been enough to convince them that she should take time off during her cycle. It’s only three or four days out of every three months. Her academic record can handle it. 

Far less resilient is Maki’s own sense of pride. Despite knowing that her body’s natural responses are totally out of her control, the circumstances rankle her. This is all just the product of some freak twist of fate, a patently cruel _fuck you_ from the universe itself. If she had been born just a year later, if she had chosen any other school, if she hadn’t fallen in with this exact group of friends… All of it might have been avoided. After all, Maki has always been diligent about tracking her cycles and taking her medication, unlike some of the other people her age. She knew from the beginning that she would never be caught dead submitting to the same embarrassment she had seen others experience. 

So why couldn’t her body just have been normal? Why did she have to go through this? 

And why, oh god, _why_ did it have to be _her_?

Despite the pills, a familiar ache takes root in the pit of Maki’s stomach. She growls and turns over, upset with herself for thinking about the one person she absolutely _cannot_ have in her head right now.

She pushes her nose into the yielding comfort of her pillow and exhales hard, trying in vain to flush out the mounting heat. The sensation of stickiness lingers, but in lieu of seeking possible release, Maki elects to close her eyes and concentrate on her breathing. 

She already has to stay home. She’ll be damned if she allows this affliction to debase her further.

Eventually, miracle of miracles, she manages to coax herself back into an uneasy slumber. She drifts off into blessed darkness once more - though when she dreams, it is in vivid flashes of scarlet.

-

She is roused by the distant sound of the doorbell chiming. Maki blinks away sleep with bleary eyes, and the first thing she is aware of is her fevered skin. She throws off her heavy blanket, and the cool air of her room brings some limited relief. She sprawls against her now-sweaty sheets, resenting being awake. 

The doorbell rings again. Clearly, the solicitor is determined. Maki’s tempted to just ignore whoever it is, but now that she thinks about it, she vaguely remembers her father saying that he was expecting a delivery today. Lying in bed all day is giving her a headache, anyway. The least she can do is sign for him. 

With a tortured sigh, the redhead gets to her feet. The blood pounds in her temples as she straightens. She sways on unsteady legs, her vision blurring. Damn, she really should not have gotten up so fast. Thankfully, it doesn’t seem like she’s going to faint. 

With one hand sliding across the wall to brace herself, Maki stumbles out of the room. Her curtains had been drawn to block out almost all sunlight, so she squints now against sudden brightness as she makes her way down the stairs. Dazed from the aftermath of her nap and the conditions of her body, she doesn’t think about what she must look like in her flimsy pajamas and her disheveled hair. She just staggers up to the door and cracks it open.

She only has half a second to realize her mistake, and by then, it’s too late. 

“Hey.” Nico Yazawa, the root of all of Maki’s troubles, stands before her without a care in the world. She’s clearly oblivious to all the distress she’s causing with her mere existence. “Heard you were sick, and I - _Oh, no you don’t_!”

Maki makes a valiant effort to retreat, but Nico moves faster. The shorter girl rushes forth and braces her shoulder against the door, preventing Maki from closing it. 

No. This isn’t supposed to be happening at all. Maki took the week off from classes for the express purpose of avoiding this very situation. “What the _fuck_ are you doing here?” she hisses, even as she tugs on the doorknob.

Nico huffs at the hostility in her voice. “Look, it wasn’t my idea. Nozomi told me to check up on you, since you weren’t at school.”

“You need to go. Now.” Nico hasn’t noticed yet, but it’s only a matter of time. Maki’s knees are already trembling, and it’s all she can do to prevent them from buckling.

Nico shoves against the door with surprising strength at the same time a wave of dizziness washes over Maki. She crashes unceremoniously into the entrance hall, the momentum knocking Maki to the floor.

“Oh shit!” Nico wobbles, barely managing to keep her balance herself. She pouts and, spotting Maki, bends down to help her up. 

“Sorry, but you were the one who -” She freezes. Her nostrils flare and at last, she catches scent of Maki’s problem. 

“Oh _shit_ ,” Nico repeats - but this time, she backs away. She claps a hand over her nose as if she’s smelled something revolting, although Maki knows it’s the exact opposite. “You’re not on pills?” 

“I am.” Maki licks her lips, clenches her fists against cool marble tiles. Her eyes are drawn to the curveo f the other girl’s neck before roving downwards. Every cell of her body strains upward towards Nico. “T-They don’t work. Around certain people.”

Nico’s eyes widen as she puts two and two together. She points a finger at herself. “Y-You mean…”

“Don’t say it!” Maki scrambles to sit up, which she regrets immediately. The fabric of her clothing rasps against her too-sensitive skin and she has to choke back a moan. Everything is too hot. The whole world seems to throb in time to her increasing pulse.

Nico takes an alarmed step towards her. “Are you okay?”

Maki’s never been so close to an alpha while in the thick of her heat - not while her pills were obsolete, anyway. Her limbs are numb with arousal, the space between her legs humiliatingly slick. Tears start at the corners of her eyes at the sheer unfairness of it. Why on Earth did she have to be born an omega?

“I’m gonna get you back to your room, okay?” she can hear Nico saying. Her words come in as if Maki’s ears are stuffed with cotton. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know…”

Maki flinches at first contact. She seems to erupt into flame where Nico touches her, even through her nightwear. The shorter girl crouches and slings Maki’s arm around her shoulders to lift her. Maki is in no state to complain, so she just lets Nico help her up the stairs and down the hall. She closes her eyes against the ringing in her head, her breaths coming in short, shallow pants, and when she opens them again, Nico is lowering her onto her bed.

So gentle, despite her usual bark and bite. Maki blinks up at her and sees Nico biting her lower lip, her cheeks red. 

“I should go,” she mutters unconvincingly. Her voice wavers, and Maki can tell that she must be fighting against her natural instincts with all her might. It’s stupid, how considerate and concerned she’s being, when Maki’s been nothing but rude to her. 

Before she can stop herself, Maki reaches out and grabs the hem of Nico’s skirt.

“M-Maki?!”

“Stay,” she grates. “Please. I need...”

Nico startles, but she doesn’t pull away. Conflicted emotions flick across her face. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Of course it’s not. But Maki’s arousal has reached a feverish pitch that won’t be subsiding any time soon. The whole point of staying home was to avoid Nico, but that plan clearly went awry, and the diminutive school idol before her now is looking more and more appealing than whatever pillow Maki would be reduced to humping if she left. 

Part of her brain is aware that it’s just her hormones talking, but the louder, more animal part is telling her that she _wants_ this, that she _needs_ it. She needs it more than she needs air.

“Please,” she says again, tugging more insistently. “You’re the only one who can… who can help me.”

Nico swallows. She leans in closer, puts a hand on Maki’s cheek. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” she whispers, and when Maki gives a frantic nod, she swoops in and presses their mouths together. 

A switch flips, and all hell breaks loose. At the first touch of their lips, Maki melts. She wastes no time in looping her arms around Nico’s neck, and the other girl comes down crashing. They fall back onto the sheets, pawing at each other’s clothes. Maki’s fingers scrabble at the bottom fringes of Nico’s cardigan, seeking skin. Nico, for her part, doesn’t even bother with the buttons of Maki’s flimsy pajamas. She tears the top open from the collar, and in any other situation Maki might’ve complained, but at the moment all she can think about is how good Nico’s teeth feel digging into her clavicle. 

It’s enough for a few seconds just to feel Nico bearing down on top of her. After months of shying away, of maintaining as much distance as possible between them without arousing too much suspicion, there’s a certain loosening of tension to finally come clean.

But then Nico presses herself flush against Maki’s torso, and the stiff length that makes itself known against Maki’s thigh reminds her of her need. 

“You smell sooo good,” Nico breathes in her ear. Every word seems to scorch. Maki can’t suppress a low whine as she rolls her hips against the other girl’s. It doesn’t alleviate the rising sense of urgency - in fact, the tantalizing pressure only fuels the flame further - but at the very least, Nico gets the message. Her hands roam lower until they meet the beginning of Maki’s sweats. She pulls them down, and Maki’s able to wriggle free and kick them away.

Nico hesitates again at the sight of Maki’s bare legs, some nervousness stealing back into her countenance. She palms the curve of Maki’s left calf in wary transgression. 

“Are you really, really sure?” 

It would be easier if Nico weren’t so careful, if she just took what Nature intended for her to take. Maki flushes hard and turns her head to the side to avoid looking at her. She hates being so exposed, especially when she had been trying so hard to remain hidden and aloof from this girl in particular. Everything about Nico - from her stupid catchphrase to her fake smile - had irritated Maki from the beginning. And when Maki’s cycle hit so hard that she nearly fainted during gym class, realizing that _she_ , of all people, was the cause only increased her resentment.

Nico’s thumb brushes a tentative caress across Maki’s tender skin, but it’s anything but soothing. Maki hisses as pain flashes through her lower stomach. She’s so horny it actually _hurts_. It’s such a ridiculous revelation that Maki might’ve laughed, if she weren’t so totally _pissed_ about it.

That spark of anger helps her push past her reticence. Her arm shoots out, and she grabs Nico by the front of her uniform to pull her in. She glares straight into those reddish-brown eyes.

“This is your fault,” she rasps. Before Nico can protest her innocence, Maki lets go with another rough shove. She swallows past a lump in her throat. “S-So you need to fix it.” 

She pushes her hips up once more, angling herself so that there’s no way Nico can mistake the heat emanating from between her legs. By the way Nico’s gaze hardens, that was enough to finally convince her. 

Her hands leave Maki’s thighs, but only so that they can unzip her skirt and slip it off. Maki’s mouth fills with saliva as Nico finally bares herself. The alpha’s member stands erect and raring to go; at the sight of it, Maki’s body lurches closer of its own accord. She finds herself grinding against Nico’s knee, whining at the unfulfulling friction. Her position makes it harder for Nico to remove her underwear, but after some maneuvering, the other girl manages to slide Maki’s panties off as well. They are tossed to the floor, and Nico settles herself more firmly between Maki’s legs.

Her uncertainty fades away. With one hand, Nico pushes Maki’s knees carelessly apart; with the other, she grasps her length and guides it forward. She doesn’t ask for permission again, just lets her instinct take over. She fumbles once in her eagerness, and Maki cries out when the head of the shaft bumps, demanding, against her entrance. The second try strikes true, and Maki scarcely has time to steel herself before Nico sinks into her. 

Maki’s never had anything larger than a finger inside before, but though she can feel her passage stretch to accommodate Nico’s girth, there is no pain. Thanks to her heat cycle and the uselessness of her pills, she is far wetter than she’s ever been before, and Nico has no trouble pushing into her. Maki’s heels slip as she flails against the sheets with equal impatience and panic. 

“Agh!” In one sudden motion, Nico jerks forward, burying herself the rest of the way inside. Maki gasps as she’s penetrated to the core, squeezing her thighs together reflexively, but that only serves to push Nico deeper. The smaller girl loses her balance and has to throw out her arms to brace herself. She ends up hovering over Maki, their faces mere centimeters away. 

Their breaths mingle in one long sigh as they adjust to the new position. Nico blinks at her with soft, awed confusion, and it is only then that Maki realizes that it’s probably the first time for her, too.

For a few seconds, neither of them move. They just lie against each other, processing the new and strange sensations. Maki is struck by the sheer _fullness_ of it. Her body this morning had been a cavernous, aching absence. Now, that absence has been filled, and with that came a certain measure of calm in spite of the anticipation fluttering in her chest. 

Then, Nico moves.

It is an explosion. That’s the only word for it. Nico goes slowly at first, rocking back and forth in clumsy, unpracticed thrusts, but doesn’t matter. Each shallow motion is a miniature bomb dropped along the line of Maki’s spine. Involuntary whimpers force their way up her throat as Nico rams into her again and again.

“F-Fuck,” Nico groans above her. She punctuates the curse with a particularly rough thrust, drawing a tortured moan from Maki. “You’re so _tight_...”

Maki’s long past being able to comprehend her words, let alone reply. The searing pleasure is unlike anything she’s ever known, wiping her mind of all thought and reason. Her only goal now is to stoke the friction building up where they are joined together. She clutches hard at Nico’s back - the only place she can reach - in a blind attempt to pull her even closer. 

Dimly, Maki registers a thin, high-pitched sound. It takes a long moment before she understands that it is emitting from her own lips, and another before she realizes what she is mouthing over and over like a prayer.

“More,” she is begging. “More, more, _more_ -”

Nico obliges without hearing, increasing her pace until she is practically slamming into Maki with all the force of her wiry frame. Maki shakes her hips with just as much desperation, doing her best to match her partner’s punishing rhythm. She spreads her legs as wide as they can go, but Nico has other ideas. The alpha straightens abruptly, drawing a growl of frustration and protest from Maki when she pulls out. Nico, however, just grabs her waist and lifts. She slides her hands up Maki’s thighs and pushes, then ducks so that her shoulders brace against the crooks of Maki’s knees. Without a single warning, she plunges back into Maki, sheathing herself to the hilt in one powerful flex of her muscles. 

Maki’s walls clench down around Nico’s rigid member. From this position, Nico can reach further than before, and when she begins thrusting even more rapidly, it’s a direct hit to a weak point Maki didn’t even _know_ she had. She cries out brokenly; her hands close around the fabric of her sheets, seeking purchase. 

“ _Nico_ ,” she gasps out. “Nico, right there, yes, fuck -” 

Spurred on by her encouragement, Nico finds new reserves of speed. She goes faster, somehow, sweat beading on her forehead as she brings them both closer and closer to climax. Maki tries to keep up, but the mounting pressure upon her core is too much to bear. Her heart thuds in her chest, drowning out everything else. She squeezes her eyes shut and _wills_ herself over the edge.

The orgasm tears through her like white, hot lightning. She arches, her mouth falling open, totally heedless of the lewd cries she’s making. Nico doesn’t slow down at all, so bent on her own release that she doesn’t notice how Maki wails and writhes. She is near her limit as well, however, and after several more pumps that send jagged bolts of ecstasy rippling up Maki’s spine, Nico buries herself as deep as she can go. She lets out a satisfied groan as her load spurts hot and scalding into Maki’s passage. It pools into Maki with a numbing warmth that spreads to every corner of her body. 

Gradually, the raging flames that had plagued Maki since the morning seem to die away. Relief takes over her as the red haze of sticky arousal subsides, and exhaustion floods her limbs. Nico, spent as well, pulls out and collapses next to her. They both lie there on sweaty sheets that stunk of their passionate coupling. 

“Wow.” Nico is the first to break the silence. 

“Yeah.” Under the circumstances, Maki can’t help but agree. Her brain still buzzes with the aftershocks; her insides still tremble with the memory of Nico’s shaft inside her. Her senses are beginning to return, though - and with them, a distinct and acute embarrassment. 

Nico rolls over and props herself up on one elbow. “Hey.” When Maki doesn’t turn, she just shakes her head. “And this whole time, I thought you just hated me…” 

Maki buries her face in her hands. “Don’t. Stop.”

“But Maki-chan was actually just consumed with lust! How cute!”

At that, Maki slams her fists down on top of the blankets and sits up. “That’s not true!” she protests hotly, but Nico has on her signature, mischievous smile. She bats her eyes at Maki and scoots closer, one bare leg tickling at the back of Maki’s calf.

“Your pills don’t work with me, right? Nico’s heard about that kinda thing before!” Her grin widens under Maki’s mortified glare. “Doesn’t that make me, like, your soulmate or something?”

The blood rushes to Maki’s cheeks. “Are you insane?” This is exactly what she had been worried about, that Nico would take her purely physiological reactions and interpret them as something more. 

“Oh, come on!” The alpha’s fingers ghost over her hip, prodding at her still-sensitive skin. Maki shivers under her touch. “And you were so honest earlier too, begging Nico for a good time. Why stop now?” 

Maki slaps her hand away, and Nico actually has the nerve to laugh. She stretches in languid contentment and yawns. It’s upsettingly cute.

“Hey, can I take a nap here? I’m sooo tired after all that…”

“What? No!” 

But Nico is already snuggling into the bed and pulling the covers up. She throws them over both Maki and herself, breathing in deep as if to soak up the scent. Maki almost envies how nonchalant she is.

“We should talk about this,” she insists, even as she also lowers her head back down onto the pillow. Under the blankets, Nico gives a half-shrug.

“What’s there to talk about? I’ll just help you again next time your cycle comes up. Better than staying home for a week, right?”

“We can’t -” The objection dies in Maki’s throat. The glow of her climax still clings to her, so much more pleasant than the maddening, unscratchable itch that usually accompanies her cycles. Surely there’s no reason she should continue to suffer when such an easy solution is at hand…

No. Maki shakes her head furiously, irritated that she had even considered the option for a second. She fully intends to reject the proposal, but when she looks down, she sees that Nico’s breathing is already evening out. 

She sighs. No use worrying about it right now. The deed is done, and she’s safe for another few months. She might as well rest and recuperate all the energy she just spent. 

And, though she would never admit it out loud - especially in present company - Maki can’t help but think as she drifts off that maybe, just maybe, Nico has a point. 

**Author's Note:**

> "NicoMaki omegaverse futa" commission request in 2020? It's more likely than you think.


End file.
